More Human Then Human
by ExistInspire
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it’s up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. Can they solve it before they get killed themselves.
1. Death Becomes Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Here is my feeble attempt at another story, to keep me going when I don't have the urge to write any thing else. Which at the moment I don't but I will so never fear. Review and let me know what you think as always.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Bruiser, down boy! Just do your business so we can get home where it's warm. Marah does not want to be out in this weather any longer."  
  
Bruiser, who by now had stopped jumping at the shadow in the window, had obviously found something else that piqued his interest, mainly by the use of his nose.  
  
Prancing his little paws down the alley way he veered off to the side and buried his nose in a bundle of wrapped up old newspaper, causing Marah to again lose her patience.  
  
"Bruiser, what did I tell you? Stay out of the alleys and on the main street. And for God sakes get your nose out of those papers now. God knows what's on them."  
  
Moving down the alley way pulling gently but firmly on the leash, she immediately saw what the little dog was so interested in. Moving closer to be certain what she was seeing, Marah kicked some of the newspaper out of the way and that's when she saw it.  
  
Two human legs, draped in blood wearing pantyhose, and red expensive pumps.  
  
"Oh My God! Noooooooooooo!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Lady found her lying over there. She watched her dog being nosy, and when she went to pull him out, she caught sight of the body."  
  
"So what do you think a classy lady like that was doing down an alley at this ungodly hour Dave?" Bret asked his partner, who obviously recognized the victim.  
  
Dave was young and new to the force, and just the type of person Bret Haverman hated to have as his partner. He was young, which means he hadn't sowed his oats, and thought he was God's gift to all women. Little did he know, and what Bret hated to have to teach him was that being God's gift to women didn't mean shit when it came down to being on the beat and being around a mostly female homicide division.  
  
"Do you even have a clue who she is Bret? This isn't just your run of the mill lady. What she was doing in our city and this alley, I don't know but I guess we are going to have to find out, because right now, I haven't a clue."  
  
"Okay Dave, what gives? Who was this lady and why wouldn't she normally be in an alley?" Bret asked, still shaken as he always was in the thirty years on the force in homicide when he had to deal with a female attack and murder. The sight of a murdered woman never ceased to amaze him and he almost never got over them either. To hear this one was different freaked him out more then he wanted to admit.  
  
"Bret, this is not an ordinary woman. Our victim in this case is none other then Linda McMahon, the wife of WWE owner Vincent McMahon."  
  
"Holy Shit! I'll be damned."  
  
"So now you see why we need to solve this one, and solve it fast?" Dave asked casting a worried look in his partner's direction.  
  
"Yeah, because if we don't solve it, it means our asses end up in this alley way next."  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N2: Now I know that I don't normally write short chapters like this, but for this story they are going to all be about this length. I am posting this tonight and will post the next one tomorrow morning if you guys like it. As always read and review and show the love. 


	2. Ruling Out The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Okay so I got a good amount of reviews on this story and what that means is that you like it, you really like it! Which means I continue? Well hell I was gonna continue anyway because it's overriding my brain, because it's not your typical romance and it's got murder. So for all of you that took the time to review it, thank you very much, it means a lot and I hope you stick with it!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So what did the ME say? Was she raped and killed, or did the sick bastard just bludgeon her to death?" Dave asked his face remaining like stone as Bret made his way through the precinct doors.  
  
"No rape. The woman probably hasn't been touched in years. There were slices along her breast bone though, which is something we didn't initially find or catch at the scene."  
  
"So what's the plan now partner? What do we do?" Dave had to admit knowing who this woman was and how high profile her family was; his need to solve this was greater then usual.  
  
"I'm going to see the husband and son. Apparently her death wasn't enough for them to stop wrestling or what not, so I've got to go up town and see them. You on the other hand, with all your knowledge of women, get to go interview the daughter."  
  
"You really think the daughter could have killed her own mother?" Dave sighed and Bret rolled his eyes. Dave never wanted to see life for what it was sometimes, a mundane shit whole that was full of shit heads. Maybe it was because he was hitting 50 and Dave was barely 28. He hadn't really lived yet.  
  
"Happens everyday smart guy. You're the best person to figure it out though. Women love you. Just remember one thing; everyone is a suspect until we can really prove otherwise."  
  
"Don't worry Bret, I won't fall for her. I'll just go there and do my job and come home."  
  
"You'd better, because it's just another victim."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Can I help you?" the little lady behind the desk asked with a smile that Dave was sure could light up the entire office alone. He had to admit that if he wasn't there on official business, he wouldn't mind taking the young girl out. She had a nice pair of eyes. Not to mention the largest breasts he had seen in some time. It wasn't the worst incentive in the world.  
  
"I'm with the NYPD, homicide division, and I am here to speak with-  
  
Dave had to flip open his notebook to get the daughters name again since it had slipped his mind. Glancing at the book, he looked back to the receptionist and smiled.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Stephanie McMahon. She should be expecting me."  
  
The girl checked in the appointment book and not finding what she wanted picked up the phone and buzzed her boss.  
  
"Yes Miss McMahon, a homicide detective goes by the badge of Williams is here to see you. Says you are expecting him."  
  
After getting the answer she needed, the girl gave him the go ahead to go into the office. Before he could say thank you and walk away, she spoke again.  
  
"It's horrible what happened to Linda isn't it?"  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Dave made his way towards the office thinking for a second, he turned around to face the girl once more.  
  
"Yes, it's terrible, but with my luck, I'm going to find the son of a bitch and make him pay."  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N2: Well here is the next installment; I hope you all enjoy it, as it's such a pleasure for me to write something like this now. Law and Order look out, there's a new bitch in town, LOL. Read and review as always and I can't wait to hear what you have to say! 


	3. McMahon Men Questioned

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: So here comes another long awaited chapter of this one. I am writing this offline so this is the one that might take a while to update, because it's all based on my urge. So let's tally what I've done, I've killed Linda in one story and Stephanie in the other, LOL I really don't like that family much apparently. So none the less, here is the update for this one, and keep on reviewing and let me know what you think.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Have you found the evil son of a bitch who killed my wife and left her in that alley way?" Vince asked as Bret made his way into the office. The two men locked eyes, Bret making sure he was the one who wouldn't back down.  
  
"That is why I am here Mr. McMahon. I have some questions for you and your son over there."  
  
"Why would you need to question us? My mother was murdered in cold blood so go out there and find the bastard that did it."  
  
"Well in order to do that and do it affectively, I have to rule out that one of you didn't kill her for your own personal gain. So why don't you let me ask the questions around here, you answer them the best you can and then I can be on my way?" Bret answered trying to keep himself composed even though Shane McMahon seemed to have dickhead written all over him.  
  
"I apologize Detective. Ask whatever you need too. We're all in this for the same end result." Vince said, taking his seat again and awaiting the questioning.  
  
Bret knew from looking into the family background that Vince was used to being questioned. He was in the middle of a steroid drug case ten years before and had to answer for a lot even then. Not to mention the wrongful death case of one of his talent a few years back. This would be no different then any of those times to him. Vince apparently knew the drill all too well.  
  
"Why don't you start by telling me the last time you saw your wife alive."  
  
"Last week. Shane brought his wife and kids over to visit and we all had a family dinner. Isn't that right Shane?" Vince asked, shooting a look at his son, as if begging him to agree. Bret watched and noted it all on his notepad. Maybe he would dig a little deeper on the McMahon family after all. Something just seemed off with the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, the family dinner a week ago. My wife Marissa can and will confirm this."  
  
"Did your wife have a fight with anyone that we should look at as a suspect in the weeks leading up to her death?" Bret asked, trying to keep the questions on course.  
  
"We run a wrestling business, and we piss people off on a daily basis. Anyone could have done this." Shane stated, not allowing Vince to get another word in edgewise.  
  
"Okay here is the final question I have for the both of you. Where were you last night between the times of nine PM and 12 AM?"  
  
"Are we suspects?" Vince asked, seemingly nervous as he choked down the urge to say and ask more.  
  
"No you aren't at this point, but for our records we need to know where the two of you were at the time of the murder."  
  
"We run a weekly show, done live called Monday Night Raw. We were both there last night, live from 9 - 12 am."  
  
Bret realized that he had heard another lie coming from the two of them. They were hiding something and he was damn sure going to find out what it was. The live show ended at 11 and they had a whole other hour to get to where Linda was and have her executed. Something just wasn't right here.  
  
Listening to what they said and noting it in his notebook, Bret closed it and stood from the chair.  
  
"Thank you gentleman, I will be in touch if I need anything more. Just watch your back. We don't know the kind of sicko we are dealing with and we'd like to prevent more murders."  
  
"Duly noted Detective, we will watch our backs. Please keep me informed on the status of the investigation as much as you can. I want this sicko found and dealt with." Vince said as Bret walked out of the office and shut the door. When they were sure he was gone, Shane looked at his dad in shock.  
  
"You had me lie about a family dinner. Dad I think you better tell me what the fuck is going on here before he comes back with more questions that I won't be able to answer for you."  
  
************************************* 


	4. Stephanies Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews on this story, it means a lot because this is my new baby, and I hope I don't screw it up. I'm not a good writer in terms of writing suspense and murder type stories, but I'm learning because life is about more then romance right? LOL Well maybe it's not but it's a good thought none the less. So thank you all for taking the time to do it, and here is the next chapter.  
  
************************************************  
  
As Dave stepped into the office, he was immediately hit with how important and powerful this family was, and how it was even more important that they find out who murdered the lady.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Ms. McMahon. I know you must be grieving."  
  
"Call me Stephanie and yes I am, but the want to find who killed my mother is stronger then my grief at this point."  
  
As she spoke Dave couldn't help but notice the tears that had been shed that were now dried to her cheeks. There was no way that she could have done this.  
  
"Well we have the same want in this case then Stephanie. I just have a few routine questions I need to ask of you and then I will get out of your space."  
  
"I'll answer anything."  
  
"Where were you last night between the times of 9 PM and 12 AM?"  
  
"I was breaking off an engagement with my longtime boyfriend. He is the wrestler Triple H."  
  
"His real name?"  
  
"Paul Levesque."  
  
Dave couldn't believe how open and forthcoming she was with the information. He knew she had probably figured he would ask her about her whereabouts but he had no idea that she would be so open about something so intimate and personal.  
  
"And he will confirm this if we need to ask for any reason?"  
  
"Yes he will because he's already bragging about how single and unattached he is right now."  
  
"Well there are assholes everywhere Stephanie. He must not understand what he stands to lose by breaking things off with you."  
  
"Why detective, were you showering me with a compliment?" Stephanie questioned, surprised that he was saying what she had been thinking since she had broken things off.  
  
"You take it however makes the most impact." Flipping open his notebook, he took down the notes of her alibi, and prepared himself to write more.  
  
"Did your mother have any altercations with anyone in recent weeks that may lead us to the murderer?"  
  
"I know this might sound like an excuse but in our business we deal with a lot of irate people. When we turn someone away as a potential wrestler, we make enemies. My mother on the other hand was one lady who never got treated badly."  
  
"So no one comes to mind?"  
  
"Actually yes someone does come to mind. My father is the only person that has fought with my mother in recent weeks."  
  
"Not a happy marriage?"  
  
Stephanie laughed at the mere mention of a happy marriage and took her seat behind the desk, focusing her attention solely on the detective.  
  
"My father has Paul's logic so no it was not a happy marriage. After speaking with me a few weeks ago she was ready to call it quits."  
  
"She was ready for divorce you mean?"  
  
"Yes why? What would you call it Detective?"  
  
"I call it premeditated murder."  
  
"You want to know the funny thing detective?" Stephanie asked, with agreement showing in her eyes.  
  
"Call me Dave, and what's the funny thing?"  
  
"I agree with you completely. Is someone checking out my father for this?"  
  
"Yes we have someone speaking to your father. My partner Bret is doing that probably as we speak." Dave looked down at his gold rolodex for a silent confirmation.  
  
"Is it alright with you and your partner if you take down my number and that way if you have more questions you can call me?"  
  
Dave smiled openly. He knew there was a reason he had his notebook open and it looked like he just found it.  
  
"Yes that would be fine. Just one more question Stephanie and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"When was the last time that you saw your mother alive?"  
  
Stephanie sat silent for a few moments, going over in her mind when she had last seen her mother alive and breathing, and then it finally came to her.  
  
"One week and one day ago. It was at my show Smack Down's Pay per View. She was actually in my corner when I faced my father."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"My father won."  
  
Dave noticed how quiet and withdrawn she got when having to think about it and decided not to press her any further right now.  
  
"One more question Stephanie."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Who was in your father's corner if Linda was in yours?"  
  
"Rena "Sable" Mero. Come to think of it, you might want to speak with her too."  
  
"Will do, and again thank you for your time Ms. McMahon."  
  
Scribbling some last minute notes in his book and accepting her business card and offer to call at any time Dave stood and exited the office swiftly. He only hoped that Bret had the same hunch from his interview as he had from this one.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N2: that chapter was a little longer in terms of everything because I wanted to let this chapter stand on its own. It's a set up chapter for future things that will happen so I had to do it on its own. So read and review like always and I will see you back here soon for an update to this one. 


	5. Shady Partners and Business Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: I have heard everything you all had to say, and I am not saying if you are right or not, LOL but for taking the time to guess thank you, LOL I will not disappoint you believe me. I know where this one is going, due to the fact that I actually wrote an outline for once, so stay tuned. Some chapters might look like fillers a lot here but it's not my entire intent, I am just trying to slowly give more and more away. So as always dear readers bear with me.  
  
************************************************  
  
Slamming his way into the precinct pissed off at getting nowhere with the McMahon men, Bret noticed Dave sitting at his desk, his face attached to a business card. It almost seemed like he was looking right through it.  
  
"What do you got there partner?"  
  
Looking up from what he was doing Dave just nodded his head to acknowledge Bret's presence and placing the card into his desk, leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Just a business card, but it's nothing important. So how did your meeting go with the husband and the son?"  
  
Bret knew it was coming, but he found himself hoping that his partner would just say the daughter did it and they could all go home. He was tired of working homicide and dealing that close with death and he was looking to retire.  
  
"I think those two are guilty as sin but there is not a damn thing I can do about it to prove it. The mouthy kid's wife confirmed the alibi and everything else that I had to go on. Any luck with your ice princess?"  
  
Dave wanted so badly to smack the smile off Bret's face for saying that about Stephanie but he calmed himself down and spoke, trying not to let the comment faze him.  
  
"She's got a clean sheet, not so much as jaywalked in her life, and her alibi checks out, which might I add that I wish didn't. She seems to think her father did it."  
  
Bret's eyes went wide, almost like he had won the lottery.  
  
"No shit! You're telling me that the daughter agrees with me on this one?"  
  
"Yes, and she was very open with me about her family history and her mother's plan for divorce. Seems to me like we need to dig deeper on the father."  
  
"Well Vince McMahon may have all the money and lawyers in the world but if he is lying to us then his secrets are going to come back to bite him in the ass. I will make damn sure of that."  
  
"That's what Stephanie was hoping we'd say and that what we would do."  
  
"So what was that business card that you were looking at when I came in?"  
  
"Oh Bret don't worry about it. It was nothing important. Listen I am going to go fill in the chief on what we know and then what do you say we go check out the WWE show?"  
  
"I'd say you're on partner."  
  
As Dave stood and walked away and Bret was sure he was at a safe distance, he walked over to the other side of the desk and opened the top drawer. When he saw the elegant name stamped onto the card with the business and home numbers he knew his partner was in for some serious trouble.  
  
WWE ----------------------- Stephanie McMahon  
Senior Vice President of Marketing  
Smack down General Manager  
  
Sliding the card back where he found it he went back to where he was seated, just in time for Dave to come back.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said to enjoy the show and to come back with a killer so we can close this case."  
  
Bret looked at his partner trying to read him and what was going through his head.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah and I'll be a hell of a lot better when we catch this weirdo. Now let's get out of here, the show starts in an hour."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay now I know this looks bad. LOL I mean I cannot make a chapter without making it look like a filler but the truth is, you just learned something about Bret Havermann that you didn't know before, so it cannot be filler. So none the less, read and review this sucker and tell me what you think. I have written really far into this, so I know it looks weak right now, but business does pick up! 


	6. Emotional Pleas and Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Okay so can I just say that I'm totally in love with Kelly Clarkson and FeFe Dobson? Man what is it with these chick singers again that don't sound like Britney? Oh and hell her new song isn't half bad either, there must be something in the water that makes girls wicked singers. Okay so yes that chapter blew out my ass but thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with it, I am going to make the chapters a little longer, because I've almost finished writing this story offline, LOL so more will be revealed faster. In regards to my other stories, they will all be updated this weekend!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"This is the most barbaric thing I have ever seen. I cannot believe this family could make enemies by turning people away!" Dave exclaimed as he watched the two men going at each other in the ring.  
  
"You my friend need to get out more with the men and lay off the ladies. You are starting to sound like one."  
  
Rolling his eyes at his partner Dave noticed how excited the crowd got as the match ended. Before he had a chance to form a reaction himself a healthy dose of rap music poured out of the stage and he saw her.  
  
"That's the victim's daughter. Stephanie McMahon, the lady you had me interview."  
  
Bret gave her the once over as she walked towards them at ringside, shaking hands all along the way. He noticed as she stopped in front of Dave and smiled, taking his hand with hers and squeezing it gently.  
  
"Thanks for the tickets." Bret saw Dave mouth to her with which he returned with a smile and a wave.  
  
Stepping into the ring and awaiting the crowd to simmer down, Stephanie composed herself. This was going to be a hard announcement to make.  
  
"Hey Dave now I see why you kept staring at her business card. She's a real looker if you go for the young ones."  
  
Even as he said it, he saw the look on Dave's face change from happiness at seeing his new lady love, to pure anger at finding out that his partner had invaded his privacy.  
  
"You went through my desk?"  
  
"I had to know what had you so pulled in. Look can we yell about this later? Your lady love is about to speak."  
  
Turning his attention to the ring, Dave awaited what Stephanie would have to say.  
  
"I'm sure all of you have heard rumors about what happened in my family as of late, and I am here to put on a brave face and dispel those rumors from fact. Three days ago my mother, Linda McMahon was found dead and it seems that everyone has something to say about it but no one knows the answers to find out who killed her. Well I want those answers, so tonight if any of you here or those of you at home have any information on my mother's murder please come forward and tell someone. This has been a tremendous loss not only to me but to the wrestling world and we all need to come together before someone else dies too."  
  
By the end of Stephanie's speech the crowd was full of talking. None of it made sense to Dave but he hoped whatever she said would work.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After the show ended as they were both making their way out of the arena, both Bret and Dave heard a woman's screams. Racing around to the side of the building they saw what the woman was screaming about.  
  
"Ma'am tell us what happened here? We're with the Police Department." Bret stated pulling his badge out of his jacket and flashing it, looking right through her glazed over eyes.  
  
"I-I came back here for a smoke before getting into my fathers car, because he hates it when people smoke in it, and I found her here lying like this."  
  
Bret looked down and saw the same look of despair plastered across his partners face.  
  
"Bret, get an ambulance down here soon. It's Stephanie McMahon and she's hurt pretty badly."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so Robyn you want to know if you were right on or way off? Okay so hot and cold was the reference you used, and I used to love that game, LOL. I don't want to tell you how close or how far you are at this point, because there is so much stuff coming up that I don't to fuck with, but I will just say this, you weren't right on the money at all. So take another guess. LOL  
  
********************************************************************* 


	7. Rena Mero Breaks The Cycle

Disclaimer: Still remains the same. I do not own any of the actual WWE superstars in this story, but I'm still planning on it. I do own Hayley Peterson - Gowen and I do own Ariel the best friend. Other then that, it's all up for grabs folks.  
  
A/N: So with that last chapter and with everyone placing bets on who is doing it, Robyn, you're as cold as ice babe. Jeff Jarrett wasn't even on my radar, but keep reading and things get worse. I love the fact that I finished this story offline. So I'm sorry if this chapter is bland, but it leads to greater good.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dave was almost beside himself as he paced up and down the narrow corridor of the hospital. He had been in enough of them to not have any feeling but this time felt different and he couldn't even begin to explain it. This was someone who he had had contact with and now she was here lying in a bed fighting for her life.  
  
Noticing the doctor making his way out of the ICU and remembering what Bret told him about keeping abreast of Stephanie's condition he tapped the doctor on the shoulder as he made his way down the hall at a rapid pace.  
  
"I'm Detective Williams with the NYPD. Can you tell me anything about Stephanie McMahon's condition at this time?"  
  
"Detective, she is not out of the woods yet but we did manage to stop the bleeding. She is one lucky young woman. Five minutes more and she might have been dead."  
  
"Has anyone contacted her family from the hospital?"  
  
"We have, but to no avail. For someone with a high profile name like your victim, it seems like absolutely no one gives a damn."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement Dave pulled out his cell phone and dialed his partner to let him know the latest.  
  
"Havermann here."  
  
"Bret its Dave. Stephanie made it out of surgery and they stopped the internal bleeding but she won't be out of the woods for awhile."  
  
Thanks for the update partner. What do you want to do from here?"  
  
"Since she is being taken care of, and I've got a couple of days until we can speak to her, I want to go visit a few people in the murder of her mother."  
  
"Well call the Chief and then take a week and go do it. You mind telling me who you want to speak too?"  
  
"Bret, Stephanie mentioned that her father was cheating and sleeping around on her mother. I think it's time that I met the other woman."  
  
"The 'Sable' lady that you were telling me about? The one from the show tonight?"  
  
"One and the same partner. I also want to interview the fiancé too. Maybe he can shed some light on where he was that night afterwards and even about tonight's attack."  
  
"Go do your business but be careful Dave. You need to remember that you aren't God and that whoever is doing this means business."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me, but you have no right to be in here. Fans do not come backstage."  
  
Dave studied the long legged blonde as she entered the now empty locker room. When he had arrived there an hour earlier he was told Rena was shooting a promo spot to be shown on a later show, which Dave learned was a scene in actors speak. The ladies had told him to wait and now he met what he was waiting for.  
  
Dave noticed that Rena had about ten years on Stephanie and it showed with the lines on her face. She was also obviously made of plastic and it made him sick to his stomach thinking that Vince probably paid for all of it.  
  
"I'm not a fan. I'm with the New York City Police Department." Making sure that she believed him and didn't think he was just an imaginative fan he pulled out his badge and passed it too her.  
  
"Well good evening Detective Williams of the NYPD. What do you want from little old me?"  
  
"I want to know your role in the murder of one Linda McMahon. I'm sure you've been warned that I would be coming."  
  
"Actually no, I wasn't aware I was even on your radar, but now that you are here, how can I help?"  
  
"We have had it brought to our attention that Linda was going to file for divorce after she found out about your affair with her husband. Do you have any thoughts on this?"  
  
"Linda knew way before now about Vince and me. She just never had the nerve to call him on it. Everyone knows Vince made her what she was."  
  
"And what was that per say?"  
  
"She was rich and loved it and she didn't want to jeopardize it."  
  
Dave rolled his eyes and wrote all of this down in his notebook. He was a lover of all things female but just the mere thought of this woman made him sick. Ever since he had set eyes on Stephanie and all of her strength the same effect was happening with all women.  
  
"Where were you Monday evening between 9 and 12 AM?"  
  
"Having dinner with Vince at a bistro down the street from your precinct actually. Quaint little place as I recall."  
  
Alarm bells went off in Dave's head as he recalled the script from Bret's interview with Vince and his son. Someone was lying here and he was going to find out whom.  
  
"One last question and I'll let you get cleaned up."  
  
"Anything you need Detective. I have nothing to hide."  
  
Dave wanted to agree with her just based on how she was dressed but decided to keep his mouth shut, it would be too easy. Instead he just smiled politely.  
  
"Were you at the arena last night at 11PM after Smack down had finished taping?"  
  
"Yes, I finished my segment and came back here and showered. My personal driver was late so I stuck around here to wait for him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Are you aware that Stephanie McMahon, your boss and your sugar daddies daughter was attacked there last night?"  
  
Rena looked at Dave in complete and utter disbelief. It was obvious by the look on her face that she knew nothing of this attack. Dave wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily though.  
  
"I had no idea! Does Vince know?"  
  
"The hospital has called but we are unsure if he knows.or if he even cares."  
  
"That's terrible, please send my condolences."  
  
Walking toward the door Dave was completely and utterly disgusted. She was already treating Stephanie like the family dead dog. It was obvious that something wasn't right.  
  
"Oh Ms Mero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't leave town. Or for that matter because of your job, don't go far from town. I will be back with more questions for you. This isn't over."  
  
As he walked out the door, he turned back to see a ghostly look cover over her heavily made up face. He would be back, and next time he wouldn't be alone.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N2: I also forgot to tell you Robyn that in terms of it being someone pissed off and disgruntled, hot! The best thing about telling you that is that the WWE has pissed off many a people in the years, think NWA, LOL so you can run the gamut of people with your guessing. Okay look for the next chapter tomorrow. 


	8. The Connection Gets Stronger

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
A/N2: No it is not Bret Hart, so am I still playing hot and cold here? LOL be cause that is colder then ice. I wouldn't use Bret in this anyway because I respect him too much. LOL Every one else though is fair game cause they can all go to hell. LOL Okay, here is the next chapter, and if any of you read the disclaimers I am sorry that my other story got put on this one, LOL  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Well look who is up and about again!" Bret said as him and Dave made their way into the private room occupied by Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"I don't sit down for long gentleman. I figured with all of the media attention surrounding my family that you guys would know that by now."  
  
Dave laughed lightly and sat down beside the bed. He watched Stephanie, as she seemed to look right through his partner.  
  
"Well I am glad they didn't make this a second murder. You are one lucky heiress." He said, flashing a small tactical smile. What he didn't expect and what Dave did was Stephanie's response.  
  
"Thank you for your concern Detective Havermann, but if you knew anything about me you would know I supported my mother, and that means I am no longer the air headed heiress that you think I am."  
  
"I didn't mean-  
  
Feeling the tension in the room so sharp that you could be cut Dave decided to jump into the reason they were there to begin with.  
  
"Stephanie, can you tell us who did this to you? Can you remember anything from that night?"  
  
Thinking a moment and then throwing Bret an icy cold stare, she turned to face Dave.  
  
"I'll tell you what I remember but I don't want him in the room with us."  
  
Respecting her decision and her residual anger from the comments he made, Bret patted his partner on the back and left the room. When they were sure that he was gone Stephanie cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"I don't know who did it, but I can tell you who ordered it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father of course. Vincent Kennedy McMahon can order anything he wants these days."  
  
"But why would he want to hurt you?"  
  
"Because in the weeks leading up to my mothers death and my attack I had disowned him. My mother wanted to leave him and I wanted to help her."  
  
"So you turned out to be the black sheep in the family?"  
  
"Exactly. I didn't see much that night. Just a big body, not a female otherwise he was all dark."  
  
"Well what you have told us up until this point has been helpful. What were the extent of your injuries?"  
  
"He slit just above my breast. I couldn't understand why he would but it was probably because he liked breast enhancements or something sick. I've got bruises all over that will heal and he took out my leg for a bit. All of it will heal with time, but I don't think I will."  
  
Dave felt his whole inside go numb as he wrote down what she had said. The crimes were connected and that meant that the common link was their lead suspect, Vince McMahon. He didn't want to admit it but hearing her talk about what the bastard did too her made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to take care of her; just to make sure he never struck again.  
  
"How soon are they breaking you from here?" Stephanie looked up, a little taken aback by the question.  
  
"Another couple of days or so. They just want to make sure I am alright."  
  
"Glad to hear it, so do you think that when you're free maybe we could have dinner? You know, to discuss the case?"  
  
"Why Detective Dave, are you asking me out on a date in the name of work?"  
  
Dave blushed, which irritated him since he never did that, and he buried his head in his hands. He had never come on to a woman they way his body was making him do now and it freaked him out.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Then I accept. Call me and we can set something up."  
  
Standing up from the chair, he touched her hand gently and smiling wide he turned and walked out the door. He was happy that he had come here today and now he was even more intent on bringing Vince McMahon down.  
  
****************************************************** 


	9. Introduction To Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N1: Okay, so here we go with the names again. No it is not Hulk Hogan or Mr. America. LOL I think that was all the guesses this time around, and Lisa, you know me, I never give it away at the beginning of the story, so whatever you are thinking, you're wrong most likely. But out of everyone guessing you are the only one that is getting anywhere in terms of being warm. LOL On with the chapter.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Yes it's all done and it's all very clean. The cops will have no idea what is going on."  
  
"You're sure of all of this right? No backing down at the last minute?" the gruff voice asked.  
  
"Of course not. Everyone is going to see just how valuable I am, and those who don't well they just die."  
  
Placing the phone back onto the receiver he just smiled. They were one step closer to gaining what was theirs and no one was any the wiser.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"So what did she tell you?" Bret asked as soon as they were back in the car and driving back to the station.  
  
"She's totally convinced it's her father. She said it was a big guy who hurt her, but that she was sure that it was an ordered hit."  
  
"This whole family is just sick."  
  
"Not all of them, but I want to get to the end of this and I want to do it now. I say it's time we go talk to Vince again."  
  
"Let me guess it's my job again right?"  
  
"Who better then Bret Havermann?"  
  
Pulling into the station the jumped out and headed in to brief their chief.  
  
"You got a thing for this one already don't ya?"  
  
"So what if I do?" Dave asked, putting the walls up defensively.  
  
"Because you're not on your game anymore and if you aren't careful it won't be her in the morgue next, it will be you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N2: Short chapter I know, like the shortest one I think I have ever done, but there's a reason because when I wrote this in the notebook, the next chapter is all taken place in one place and it's damn long, so it's going to be harder to type up. So you shall see it tomorrow. Read and Review as always on my filler chapter. I just wanted the chance to introduce the killers to you a little bit, because that kind of thing will pop up a lot more now. So enjoy! 


	10. Dating a McMahon

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Wow! So In answer to your question iccess it is a personal vendetta but at the same time it goes somewhat deeper. In terms of people that you all think it is none of you are close AT ALL, but those were all good choices. If I decide to make this a series of some kind with the cops then those might make good killers. LOL But no, none of you are hot or warm, that's all cold but not totally freezing. More will come out as I go along though.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"So how does it feel to be out among the living again?" Dave asked, taking a sip off the wineglass in front of him. He looked over the candlelit dinner table and took note of how well the marks on her face and arms had healed.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful actually. I didn't think I could get out of there fast enough."  
  
"Was the food that unbearable?"  
  
Stephanie laughed and ate a little more food off her plate. She hadn't realized that being out with someone could be so relaxed. It had nothing to do with work, and she wondered why it took her so long to end it with Paul.  
  
"The food was wonderful and you know it, but the company wasn't the best. Aside from the visits from you of course."  
  
"Who showed up while you were held up?"  
  
"My father and my brother showed up together as a way of sticking together as a family unit I suppose, and then there was Paul."  
  
"Your ex?"  
  
"The one and only. If this had happened months ago, that visit would have been one of the best but with the way things are now, it just makes me sick that he even bothered."  
  
Dave silently agreed with her but didn't think that it was appropriate to say so, so he focused on just enjoying the food and the silent company. After a few minutes of virtual silence on both of their parts, Stephanie looked up at Dave and smiled.  
  
"This is nice, just what I needed. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Well thank you for accepting. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't."  
  
Nodding her head in agreement, Stephanie took a long drink from her glass. Instead of focusing on the food again she turned her attention solely on Dave. After realizing he was being watched he looked up and met her gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
Just trying to figure out what made you become a homicide detective."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"I asked didn't I?"  
  
"My mother and sister were killed about six years ago in a drive by shooting. They never found out who did it but I was determined to not let it happen again."  
  
"Jesus that's horrible Dave. They really never found the people that did it?"  
  
"No, and now with this case, it is like reliving all of it all over again. Mother dead, daughter injured. It hits pretty close to home for me. My sister didn't die right away, and seeing you the way you were, it was like seeing it again. I suppose I turned this cause into my own personal fight."  
  
"Well I can see why you would. I'm sorry this brings back such terrible memories for you."  
  
"I'll survive, I always do, but now that you know why I do what I do, what is your excuse?"  
  
Stephanie smiled lightly and felt her cheeks flush as he looked at her. She knew the reason she did what she did, but she also knew that it would pale in comparison to his reasoning. She was almost too embarrassed to say.  
  
"It's just in my blood I guess."  
  
"Yes, but I had being a chef in my blood and I still ended up being a cop. There has to be more too it then that. You love what you do."  
  
"I do. You know I do, but when something like this happens, it makes you rethink everything."  
  
"What is Stephanie rethinking?"  
  
"Handing over my resignation to my father. I didn't sign on to this thinking that my mother would be killed. It just doesn't seem worth it anymore."  
  
"No one does. This situation is unorthodox but it's a chance that you take and if you leave, you let whoever is out there doing this win."  
  
Stephanie was shocked by his words. She had gone over all of this in her head before but hearing someone else point it out, well it made her want to try harder and stick it out.  
  
"What would you say if I suggested going back to my hotel?" she asked, her eyes opening wide and bright as she caught the look on Dave's face change.  
  
"I'd say what are we waiting for?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Chief I think you need to reassign Williams, he is getting too involved on this case."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't we want to solve this and get that asshole off the streets? And Vince off our backs?"  
  
"Yes we do sir, but the attack victim, he's getting too close to her."  
  
"The daughter? Explain how close they are getting Havermann."  
  
"He's out to dinner with her right now. You know what a playboy he can be, but he's never actually done this before. Getting involved with the family of a victim."  
  
"Let me talk to him. He's a very good homicide detective and I don't want to lose him on this case. He hasn't slept with this woman has he?"  
  
"I honestly don't know that much sir. He's secretive about that sort of information, and I can't say I would blame him there."  
  
"I'll talk to the boy, but I am sure this is nothing. He wouldn't be stupid enough to hinder this investigation knowing how high profile it is."  
  
"I hope you're right sir."  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N2: Okay so instead of two pages in Word that one cost me three almost four, so I'm leaving it there, but watch for the next chapter tomorrow because business is about to pick up if you get what I mean. Read and Review and let me know what you think. 


	11. Rena Mero Murdered News At Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Okay now Robyn, when Lisa was close it wasn't because of Hogan so I just wanted to let you know that you are so cold on that one, it was for another reason and review she did. LOL Did you ever notice when you want to say HHH in a review it comes out but then when it's actually posted it comes out H? LOL I reviewed a friends fiction today with HHH in it and it came out totally H. LOL That had nothing to do with anything so on with the next chapter, this one might explain some things you didn't know before too if I make it long enough to cover it!  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I have a question for you!" Stephanie yelled and laughed as she finished off another glass of wine. They had gone back to her hotel as planned and they had continued drinking. She was having the time of her life and she could tell by the way Dave had loosened up that he was too. The last time she had had a man this close, it had all been forced but being around Dave was different, it was completely natural.  
  
"Ask away." Dave mumbled as he began kissing her up her arm slowly, taking in every inch of her and relishing every part of her.  
  
"Can't you get in some serious trouble for being around me like this? Off hours I mean?"  
  
"Does it really matter" Dave slurred, going back to working on her arms, coming closer to her neck.  
  
"Of course it does! I don't want to get you in serious T-R-O-U-B-L-E." She sang again loudly, taking Dave completely off guard.  
  
"You won't alright? This is our little secret."  
  
"Well Detective Dave, I just think business picked up."  
  
**********************************************  
  
He positioned the camera on the ledge, making sure it was placed right by looking in the window and capturing every heated moment. The stupid bitch wasn't supposed to go this fast. The cop was no better, with his hands all over her, like she was his. What no one knew was that she didn't belong to the cop; she didn't even belong to herself. He owned her and he was going to make sure that everyone knew it. The phone rang and he hopped into hiding on the ledge.  
  
"What the hell do you want? I told you never to call me."  
  
"It's done."  
  
"What's done? What did you do?" he asked, the heavy voice getting more and more dripped with anger.  
  
"I did the job jackass, she's dead. She asked too many questions, so I did her in. I thought you'd be happy."  
  
"I am good work. Everyone pays now." He said as he hung up the phone and smiled sadistically into the black sky.  
  
************************************************  
  
As Dave wrapped his arms around Stephanie's body, letting his lips roam down her ears to her neck, he felt his leg start to vibrate. After a few minutes of ignoring it, he pulled his beeper off his leg and looked at the number realizing it was Bret.  
  
"Can I use your phone?" he whispered huskily, not trusting his voice for much of anything after being around her the way he was.  
  
"You know you can."  
  
Dialing his partner's cell phone, Bret picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Lover boy, get your ass down here. We got another dead body in the wrestling serial murders."  
  
Even as Bret said the words, Dave could almost picture who it was.  
  
"Who is it partner?"  
  
"The chick you went to see at the arena a few days ago, Rena Mero. She's on her way to the morgue now, because I signed off on it, but buddy this crime scene is a mess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just get your ass down here now, and say hello to your girlfriend Stephanie for me would ya?"  
  
Placing the phone down on its receiver Dave glanced up at Stephanie who seemed frozen in place on the bed.  
  
"Duty calls right? Life never seems to work for you does it?" she asked lightly trying not to focus on the fact that their night had been ruined.  
  
"No I guess it doesn't, there has been another murder."  
  
"Related to this investigation?"  
  
"Yeah and you might want to call your dad."  
  
"Is he a suspect?"  
  
"At this point, you are all suspects. I can't say anything else right now. Thank you for a good time tonight and I will call you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I fly out tomorrow anyway. Maybe it's best if the McMahon's left New York once and for all."  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N: so there you have it, another murder and more fun to come!!!! Keep those predictions coming, because I know I added a little more to the sickness of the killers in this chapter and we can keep playing the new fun game of hot and cold! LOL 


	12. List Of Evidence, Partners At Odds

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N1: Okay so there was confusion with that last chapter Jordy? LOL I am like so sorry! I thought that one would make more sense because I mean Rena aka Sable DIED! Well I thought you all would like it none the less, but hell you can't please everyone. So here I go with the update of the day for this one, and keep on reviewing, this story is doing great! LOL  
  
****************************************  
  
"I don't believe it!" Dave yelled smashing his fist down onto the table as the Medical Examiner continued with the autopsy. They had finished combing over the alley and they had come to the conclusion that wasn't where Rena had died. She had been moved and that pissed Dave off more then anything. Now as the stood watching the ME do his thing, he was lost in thought over who this could be.  
  
"What's wrong Dave?"  
  
"Bret, it's connected. I mean we know it's connected but it's the same ligature that Linda and Stephanie had around the breast."  
  
"Above the breast huh?"  
  
"Yes, why can't we just arrest the asshole and stop this?"  
  
"He's playing cat and mouse with us and ending lives in the process. It's all a game Dave."  
  
"Listen, I need to go meet with the chief about some matter concerning this case, can you fill me in later on all of this?"  
  
"You know it partner. Just try not to let this take you over. He's bound to mess up soon and when he does we'll get him." Bret said knowing he was the reason behind the closed door meeting of the chief and Dave.  
  
"Have you talked to Vince McMahon yet?"  
  
Bret sighed openly, realizing he had planned on it, but he had left town before he could.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because if it's all the same to you, I think that I might just talk to him this time."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Did it work?" the voice asked gently, not wanting to fight again like last time.  
  
"Like a charm. He doesn't have an alibi which means that someone will be flying out to arrest him shortly."  
  
"There's no way this can come back to haunt us right?"  
  
"No it couldn't have been planned better if we tried. Vince McMahon is going to pay for his crimes in more ways then one it seems."  
  
Placing the phone back on the hook, he laughed. It was sick and twisted but he had never been as pleasured as he was now. They had everything going the way they wanted. Soon everyone would know.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I've called this meeting gentleman because with this latest murder, it's now a state of emergency in the city of New York. We have a serial killer somewhere out there stalking the city."  
  
"Chief we know this already. The idea we need to think about is what we do to stop it?" one of the desk clerks by day, beat worker by night stated blandly. Bret didn't know him by name, but he agreed with him.  
  
"Good point Ackers. So now Havermann, what is the story that we have so far?"  
  
Clearing his throat and looking through his notes, Bret looked around the room at the group of anxious detectives.  
  
"What we know this far is he is only targeting people in the wrestling business, so we have to stick there for our follow up. Linda McMahon was murdered. She had a signature cut above her breast, several bruises all over her body and she had her head beat in with what we think was a big stick or a pipe of some sort. We also found a tie at the scene and confirmed that the victim was strangled with it. Her fibers were found all over it, but otherwise it was clean."  
  
"Now what about the daughter, what were her injuries?" Detective Brash asked, wanting to see the common connection.  
  
"Same ligature above the breast, so we know this is his signature. She had extensive injuries to her face and he popped her knee. It seems that he might not have wanted her dead, because he wanted her to tell us everything."  
  
Dave listened intently as Bret relayed what they knew about Stephanie until the last part, which caught his attention and he had to try his best to ignore it. His partner was trying to place Stephanie at the core of this and it just wasn't the case. Pushing past it when he knew Bret was done; he detailed the room on the latest victim and her injuries.  
  
"Rena Mero was the mistress of our lead suspect Vince McMahon and after I had spoken with her, much like with the daughter, she was attacked. Again as Havermann stated the breast was cut, but he's getting sicker in his method of killing. He bashed her head in with a brick this time which was found at the scene with no prints but a lot of blood. She was raped repeatedly and apparently burned all over her body."  
  
"So Williams, where do you have planned to go from here?"  
  
"Well as luck would have it, Vince saw fit to leave town right around the time that we found his girlfriend which would mean that he had enough time to kill her and catch his flight. So as of now I plan on flying out to Titan Sports and putting an end to this."  
  
"Good work guys thus far. I know we don't have a lot of evidence linking him but if he didn't do it, he's knee deep in knowing who did."  
  
Adjourning the meeting, Bret made his way over to talk to Dave but before he had a chance, Dave in anger grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"He used her, but that is not her fault Bret, so just lay off her. Oh and thanks for almost getting me pulled off the damn case. I am glad I know who I can trust around here partner."  
  
As he watched Dave walk away, he knew they were on two separate sides on this case and he didn't know what to do to put them back on the same end result. He just knew that he had to do something fast before someone else got hurt.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N2: I made Bret a real ass in this story I think, but as always this isn't even close to the end and surprising things do happen, so keep with me here even though this looks like filler. Now in terms of a second novel, I am planning on it, so when you review tell me if you think it's worth it. 


	13. Chris Creates Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: I know I waited a couple of days for the next update but that was in hopes that everyone got their reviews in before the next update, so that way I didn't too far ahead of all of you. Well as another shit weekend starts, here's the next chapter and look for the new Trish/john chapter on my other account tonight too.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Did you get the film developed from the hotel the other night?" the male voice asked, making sure the plan was still in action.  
  
"I did and by noon tomorrow everyone will know about Detective Williams and his priorities. He won't be a problem for us anymore."  
  
"Do something about that Havermann too would you? He could end up screwing up this whole deal before we even have a chance to make an impact."  
  
"How many more people have to die before this ends?"  
  
"I'll let you know but remember Chris, if you go against me, you are going to become my next victim. I'll make sure you never get to wrestle like shit again."  
  
******************************************  
  
He walked into the office and taking in a quick view of his surroundings he realized that this office reeked of money more then Stephanie's had. Walking up to the reception desk, and seeing no one in sight, he pushed hard on the bell, causing the elderly receptionist to come out of a corner office.  
  
"I'm here to see Vince McMahon."  
  
"He's not doing anymore interviews today. If you tell me what broadcast you are from I will be sure to pass it along."  
  
"Look lady, I am not from the damn news. I am from the New York Police Department." Flashing his badge, he made her move her butt into Vince's office and after a few minutes of low voices, she came back out.  
  
"Mr. McMahon says he will see you now." She responded curtly.  
  
"Thank you. Just tell the reporters no comment and they should leave you alone from now on or at least for a little while. Have a nice day."  
  
He went into the office, flashed the secretary a smile and shut the door. It was Showtime.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Chief can I talk to you for a second?" Bret asked as he entered the office. This had to be done, even if it meant going against his partner.  
  
"What's on your mind Havermann?"  
  
"I don't think we're on the right track sir."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that I don't think we've got the right guy. This smells of set up."  
  
"Wasn't it just two days ago that you came to me telling me that you'd known it was Vince? You've been in homicide a long time, this is pretty damn cut and dry."  
  
"It was until Rena Mero's murder sir."  
  
"Explain what you mean now Havermann. My patience ain't at an all time high right now."  
  
"Why would he kill his girlfriend? I think someone is doing this based on Dave."  
  
"What does our second victim have to do with Williams?"  
  
"He interviewed Stephanie and the next day she was attacked, and then he goes to see the girlfriend of the man everyone thinks did this and now she's dead. Something is totally not right here."  
  
"So what's your plan?"  
  
"Williams is going to see Vince right? Call local PD and have Vince put under watch for awhile. If this bastard is doing what I think then we'll know it's not him. If nothing happens then you can ignore me and we go after Vince after all."  
  
Bret watched silently as the Chief thought the idea over. The way it looked now, they had nothing to lose by doing it.  
  
"You really serious about this Bret?"  
  
"Yes I am. I also want to go over the evidence one more time, see if there are any missing links I didn't get before."  
  
"Then I will place a call into local PD in Connecticut and have him put on watch. You in the meantime, check out the evidence."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: I know, another one of those chapters that doesn't tell much, but I want you to take a look at Chris (but which Chris?) and then I also wanted you to take a look at Bret's new theory and see where you think it's going next? Also read and review, that's always a huge plus in my direction! 


	14. The Famous VideoTape

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
A/N: I didn't update this one yesterday but I did all the other ones for the moment, LOL So I am updating this one now, as well as the new I started so go check them all out would ya? LOL I'm kidding, thanks for all the reviews and I just want to tell Lisa that you are totally off with the whole Sunny and Chris angle, because it's not Chris Candido although after writing this story all the way through, that seemed like a better idea to throw you off then the one I chose. Also Robyn, stop naming all the Chris's would ya? The Chris I meant is on that list damn you, and I was trying to make you think, so now you got four to choose from. Have at it, otherwise all the rest of you are colder then hell right now. Enjoy this chapter and I will be back after Survivor Series to write another one!  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?" Vince asked, undoing his suit jacket buttons and taking a seat in the chair, awaiting Dave's response.  
  
"Your girlfriend is dead, so you know that's what I'm here about. It's obvious I am not the only one that's been here either from what your secretary told me when I came in."  
  
"You're sure it's not because of my jezebel daughter Stephanie? I mean that is you on the videotape with her is it not?"  
  
"I honestly don't know what you're talking about sir. Rena Mero was found with her head bashed in down an alley close to where we found your wife."  
  
Throwing the tape towards Dave, he motioned for him to put it in the player. Pushing it in, he noticed it was Stephanie and him in her hotel room from the other night.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Dave asked, so sickened he could barely make the words out without breaking down.  
  
"The lunchtime news actually. The question is did you know that Stephanie had you taped?"  
  
Dave was speechless. This couldn't be happening. She had to have no idea that they were taped. He opened up to her about things he hadn't even told Bret. There was no way he could have been so wrong.  
  
"She didn't have me taped."  
  
"Oh but the thought and question is there now isn't it Dave?"  
  
"No it's not actually. You just want to throw me off so I won't arrest you."  
  
"Oh but I don't think anyone will be arresting me today, because if the higher ups in your department see this then you my friend are out of a job. I think they call it interfering with an ongoing investigation. You aren't supposed to date your victims."  
  
He didn't want to admit it but Vince was right. He knew what he was talking about. By getting involved with Stephanie he had hindered the investigation and the department wasn't going to be pleased at all.  
  
"Where were you between the times of 8 and 1 two nights ago?"  
  
"I didn't kill Rena, she meant everything to me."  
  
"Well Vince, all you have to do is give me your alibi and then I will go find the person who really did this. We want the same end result here, the murders to stop."  
  
"Your partner thinks otherwise I am sure."  
  
"Havermann is a tough nut to crack. He wants to find out who did this too."  
  
"I was on the flight and that's my alibi. I'm sure you know I flew out last night."  
  
"Yeah but we checked the flight records and the flight was at 11 and that is when we found Rena dead, you could have killed her and jetted out of town to cover your ass."  
  
"I did not kill Rena Mero. I'm innocent in all of this."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"He doesn't have an alibi and he's preaching his innocence. What do you need me to do Chief?"  
  
"Get your ass back here. You are off the case Williams. You have done an extreme amount of damage to our case at this stage."  
  
"I was taped illegally and I didn't sleep with her. I didn't violate any laws here."  
  
"Well the tape implies different I am afraid. Havermann is en route there right now and he'll make the arrest. You are now on desk duty until further notice."  
  
Slamming the phone down angrily Dave was beside himself with fury. He didn't have the faintest idea how he was taped and he wanted to believe Stephanie didn't either. Jumping in his car, he drove towards the airport in mute silence. He had to see her and he had to see her before he even thought of going home.  
  
*************************************************** 


	15. Chris The Cop Killer

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
A/N: You want to know what I realized through all of the updates I've been doing. I totally forgot to do this one! This is the one story that is actually sitting here in my notebook all finished and it's the only one that I haven't bothered updating. I mean it's not like I am having issues writing it or something, LOL okay well here ya go for the next update! Wahoo 50 reviews!! LOL  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What is it now Chris?"  
  
"He's about to be arrested. They are going to arrest him and take him back to New York."  
  
"How do you know this? Is our favorite playboy doing it?"  
  
"No, it's that asshole Havermann. Word is that Williams was sent home. I wouldn't have any idea why though. He's no longer a threat." Even as Chris said the words and laughed at his own joke, he heard the voice get serious again.  
  
"Take care of our nosy Havermann. Call me when the job is done. I will be eagerly awaiting it."  
  
"What about Vince? Isn't he the one we want?"  
  
"He's no longer a problem like you said. We've taken almost everything important to him. Let's see him use his money to get out of this one. Our plan is almost complete. Oh and Chris, no sloppy mistakes like with Rena."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Mr. McMahon its Detective Havermann, let me in now!"  
  
"I'm in the middle of an OUCH!"  
  
"Who is in there with you sir? Open this door I am going to have 20 armed officers break it down for me."  
  
Bret waited for a few minutes and when the door remained shut he signaled to the officers to use force to bring it down. There was no way they were leaving the premises without the asshole in custody. As the door got knocked off its hinges, falling to the ground, Bret was shocked to see what was in front of him. Vince wasn't the killer after all.  
  
Grabbing his gun quickly from its holster, Bret fired at the man. What he didn't realize was that the guy wasn't there to kill Vince. He was there to kill him. Before Havermann's bullet left his gun, he felt something pierce his neck and slowly everything went hazy around him. Before he hit the floor, he saw the man with the weapon get hit. Smiling brightly even though the pain, he realized he was right and that someone was out to kill the people that Dave had talked too. With this as his last conscious thought he let himself get taken into the abyss.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Dave this is a nice surprise, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asked opening the door and allowing him to come in and relax. If he hadn't been so confused over the damn video and being taken off the case he would have been touched.  
  
"Have you seen the news lately?"  
  
"I don't usually watch all that much television, being on it and all. Dave what is this about?"  
  
"Someone taped us Stephanie."  
  
"Taped up doing what? Eating dinner? I thought you said you didn't care?"  
  
"I didn't care, but I didn't expect to be taped either. No it wasn't the dinner; it was your hotel room afterward that they are showing on the news. To make it look like I didn't take the case serious enough."  
  
"When we were drunk? Someone taped us then?"  
  
He was relieved when he saw her expression turn from being non chalant to anger.  
  
"Let me guess, it's on the news and now you pulled from your case?"  
  
"How did you ever guess?"  
  
"The look on your face says it all. Listen do you want a glass of wine or something?"  
  
"I'd love some but only if you join me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Dave felt like an idiot for even thinking that she could have done something like have them taped, but with the seriousness of the case he had cause for alarm everywhere.  
  
"Your dad is going to be arrested tonight." He stated after a few moments of silent drinking. Stephanie didn't look shocked by the news and when he noticed the small smile creep across her face he realized she seemed rather happy about it.  
  
"Well he did it didn't he? You wouldn't arrest him if you weren't completely sure."  
  
"No, my chief said it was time. Rena's death put the whole city of New York on a state of emergency. It seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
"Well I agree, now how about we stop talking about my father and work and just enjoy each others company?"  
  
Nodding his head, and putting his glass on the table beside him, he brought his hands to her face and pulled himself closer, kissing her deeply. He no longer cared about work or who killed who. He just cared about this moment with Stephanie.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"The nosy cop is dead just as you requested."  
  
"No witnesses?"  
  
"Well you see-  
  
"You fucked up didn't you? At least tell me that they arrested Vince before you screwed it all to hell."  
  
"Vince saw me do it."  
  
He was angry. He had trusted Chris to do this one job and now the lead suspect was still at large and there was a chance that the plan would be ruined. They were not going to be pleased and with the way things were turning out, they would have every reason not to be.  
  
"I'm sorry man. Did I just screw up everything?"  
  
"Did you drop it and run?"  
  
"I dropped it. It's at the scene now. Let's just pray Vince knows not to speak of it."  
  
"If he talks he dies Chris, it's as simple as that. There is no chance he will make it out alive."  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N2: I forgot to tell you Robyn that out of the four that you chose it's one of them and trust me it comes out soon anyway, but now you have it narrowed it down to four, LOL so just pick and choose for the next chapter and I will say hot or cold again. LOL Lisa was the best with the Chris Candido thing though. So classic! LOL 


	16. She's Got Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
A/N: Okay so in the interest of keeping with trying to update stories I am going to go with the easy ones first. I took care of one on my other account and now am the time to do it over here as well. With all of the changes on fan fic I see people's stories getting kicked and I am thankful at this moment that it's been like a month since I got one of mine kicked. Being booted and not being able to update blows. So here goes nothing and it's time to see if the people are still as interested in this story as they once were.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Pulling away from Stephanie, both of them hot and desperate for air, Dave grabbed the remote control.  
  
"We aren't even dating and already you're getting territorial?"  
  
Dave laughed and looking at the time flipped to the local news. What he saw next on the screen made his blood run cold.  
  
"Bret Marcus Havermann, a twenty year veteran of the New York Police Department was shot and killed tonight in the offices of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, WWE Chairman. Officers on the scene have taken Vince in for questioning with an arrest eminent. Our condolences go out to Detective Havermann's family at this time. More updates from the scene as we get them. Back to you in the studio's guys."  
  
Flicking off the television and throwing down the remote with a loud crash, Dave swore under his breath.  
  
"God Dave, that's your partner! I'm so sorry." Standing from the couch, not even glancing towards her or hearing her words, he mumbled something about having to go and moving as quickly as possible, he walked out into the cold wind. He had to talk to McMahon before anyone else could. He needed to find out who killed his partner.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Okay Vince, you've got my attention now, hell you've got the entire NYPD's attention. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I did not shoot Detective Havermann gentleman. But I do know who did it."  
  
Dave slammed his fist down on the table almost sure at that moment that he'd gone all the way through it. He was in no mood to play games with this man. Bret had warned him when the case had first started not to get too involved and he should have listened. Ever since he had laid eyes on Stephanie people seemed to be dying. First there was her injury and quickly following that was Rena Mero and now Bret Havermann and all because he had gotten too involved.  
  
"Vince tell us who did it and I'll personally let you walk out of here and never bother you or your family again."  
  
"Listen to him McMahon, if you don't tell us, I will put you under arrest for the three murders and your very own daughters attack. You'll be lucky not to get death as a cop killer."  
  
"You can't arrest me, because you have no evidence." Vince stated keeping his voice even. He couldn't trust the police to put an end to this so he felt that he had to keep quiet so that he could.  
  
Dave knew he had a point and feeling the anger growing slowly inside of him, part hatred for this cocky shit head that would get away with murder and part self hatred for himself, he walked out of the interrogation room and straight to Havermann's desk.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"My sources tell me that Vince isn't talking. He knows Chris did it, and he doesn't want to let it get out for some reason."  
  
"So he wants to go to prison for these murders then?"  
  
"That's what it looks like. Either that or he thinks that Chris is the mastermind behind it all and wants to call him out alone."  
  
"That's absurd but it sounds like Vince. He hasn't changed one bit over the years you know that? And I should know."  
  
"There is no way that we can be tied to all of this babe. I know you have been worried about it but if Chris talks, then he knows he dies."  
  
"I have been worried about it, but we're so close to achieving what we need that I no longer care if he does decide to talk or that we can be tied to all of this."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Always. No one is ever going to screw with us again, and I'll make damn sure of that."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Opening the door, he motioned for the chief to come out of the room. After cooling down, Dave had remembered that Bret had gone through his desk hoping to learn something about him so now that his partner was gone, Dave had followed suit. After five minutes of only seeing useless papers, he came across an envelope with a case number and a date on it. After opening it he realized that he had to show it to the chief.  
  
"What is it Williams? If you haven't guessed I'm trying to land a confession here."  
  
"I found evidence in Havermann's desk sir. Call it a hunch but I knew I had to look."  
  
"What kind of evidence are we talking about here Williams?"  
  
"Like killer evidence sir. Didn't you say they found something at Havermann's shooting as well? Because this is from the Mero murder."  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"He didn't do it sir, but someone is going to a lot of trouble to make it seem like he did, and he is doing nothing to try and make sure they don't succeed."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N2: There's the next installment with more to come later as the reviews come in, so let me know what you think and as always keep the ideas on who is doing the killing coming, its funny to get all your guesses and see how on the map or off the map they are. Love ya guys and thanks for sticking with me thus far! 


	17. Away From The Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
A/N: here's an update to this story that got lost in the shuffle, hope there are some of you out there that still enjoy it. Thanks again for all the reviews!

* * *

"Let him go chief. I want him to lead us to who really did all of this."  
  
"You want me to override my gut instinct and just let a possible serial killer go? Is that what you're telling me damn it?"  
  
"I know it sounds bizarre alright, but he has to know who did it by now, or hell if we let him go we get his partner. He didn't do this and that is what my gut is telling me."  
  
"You know something Williams? You are a lot more like Bret then either one of you could admit. He did the same thing to me earlier. He said he knew Vince didn't do it. If I give you this you'd better bring me back a killer."  
  
Nodding his head and letting the Chief go back into the interrogation room, he suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was slowly getting closer but he didn't think the killer would like that too much. He just had to make sure he didn't get himself killed.  
  
Grabbing the envelope and putting it in his pocket he made his way down to the lab. He had to get this piece printed and checked and he wanted to see what was dropped at Havermann's murder. It was damn time to catch a killer.

* * *

He saw the lady dressed all in blue, her long hair perfectly aligned around her shoulders. He found himself wanting to put his hands around her throat and choke her, so she could stop saying the words.  
  
"WWE President Vincent Kennedy McMahon has been released from custody at the New York Police Department at this hour. We still have not received word if Vince helped them with who shot world famous Detective Bret Havermann. More from the scene and here at the Police Department at 11."  
  
He couldn't believe it. Vince should have been behind bars now. The police department had wanted a killer and he had delivered them one. So why in the hell were they letting him go? Could they possibly be on to him already?"

* * *

"The bracelet isn't cheap, it's made of pure gold. Possibly made outside of the United States. As far as prints go, we got one set and a partial that doesn't match anything in our system. You ready for the results Williams?"  
  
"I'm ready for anything." Dave said surveying the bracelet trying to place where he had seen it before.  
  
"The first set of prints belongs to a Christopher Irvine. He had some outstanding parking tickets in Canada as well as a DUI from right here in good old New York State. It looks like you might want to talk to this guy as soon as you can."  
  
"Seems like I had better. If he shot Havermann I'm going to make the bastard pay. Listen, can you work on these cuff links for me and let me know by phone what you find? My cell number is in the file on one envelope. Also try and match the initials with someone."  
  
"Will do boss. What are the initials?"  
  
"J.P."  
  
"Any idea what it could mean Dave? Not one sweet clue on my end to tell you the truth. Nothing has come up in these cases with those letters before now."  
  
"Well hopefully you can pull the prints and it will tell me a story on who JP really is."  
  
"I hope so buddy, I really do. I want this sick bastard caught as much as you do."

* * *


	18. Detective Gets Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews on this one, and I wish I was good enough to write for Law and Order, so thank you for that vote of confidence sweets, it was really nice to hear someone thinks that highly of me because they have wonderful writing.

* * *

"Come on Stephanie! Pick up your damn phone!" Dave cursed into the phone as he drove to the airport. He needed her help on this before he took the flight and he had to be quick.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stephanie, look its Dave. Listen does the name Chris Irvine mean anything to you?"  
  
After a few moments of silence which Dave didn't particularly understand, he heard her mutter something into the phone.  
  
"Babe repeat that, I am in my car on the way to the airport and I can't hear a thing right now."  
  
"He is a wrestler on our RAW brand. Why do you ask?"  
  
"The reason I ask is because he is now a wanted man by my department and I need to know where is right now."  
  
"He is wrestling in Sacramento California for the next two days. He is taping the live show and then he is coming back to the WORLD in New York for a signing. Dave what did he do?"  
  
"Stephanie, brace yourself for this one. He shot my partner and left him for dead and I am going to take a wild guess here and say that he was the one who attacked you as well. I need you to be safe and take care of yourself for the next little while."  
  
"Chris wouldn't kill those people and he certainly wouldn't have done that to me. He is not a maniac!"  
  
"Well his prints are all over a bracelet I found at the scene of my partner's murder so I'm sorry if I don't believe your shining display of how great he is and how he wouldn't do it." Dave muttered, pissed of that she would even begin to think he was jumping the gun over something of this stature.  
  
"You want someone to be pissed off at then so be it, but you don't have to be an asshole. He wrestles as Chris Jericho, you'll find him pretty easily. Goodnight Detective."  
  
"Wait Stephanie!" Dave yelled into the phone realizing he was already too late and she had already ended the call. He was being an asshole and he knew it, but his partner, someone he respected was now dead. He had to be an asshole if he wanted to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

* * *

"Baby we have a problem."  
  
"What the hell is wrong now? Things were supposed to be clean and done by now." "Well then stop getting your idiot friends to do stuff for you and things might run a little smoother."  
  
"Watch your mouth. I can blow you out of the water any damn time I want. You're easy to replace."  
  
"But if you replace me you loose your chance, not to mention the money."  
  
He knew it was sick but she came after him like this with idle threats, he got turned on. His body responded in ways he had never known before.  
  
"Come out here."  
  
"You want me to rectify this don't you?" she whispered, knowing she was adding to his heat and frustration.  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Then blow off the show."  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Then here's the deal. I need to make all of this right again. My bracelet was found at the dead cop's murder scene and it had Chris's prints all over it. So you take care of Chris before this whole thing goes up in smoke and I will smooth things over with the cop."

* * *


	19. Chris VS Dave The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: For the reviews on the last two chapters that were submitted after I got a chance to write this one, thank you and keep them coming. This story is almost at its end now, so all the support thus far has been awesome.

* * *

"Must you show up everywhere that I am Detective? Cannot I not go to my show in peace?"  
  
"Not when you are going to see someone who is wanted for a murder on my watch. I have to end this case, not for your family, not for me, but for my partner. He deserved better then this as a send off. I have a hunch you just might know who the real killer is, and you are going to take me too him."  
  
"You have too much faith in my power Detective."  
  
"And Vince, you think I am just another damn cop on your payroll. So why don't we call a spade a spade and I'll see you in California?"  
  
"How do you know I'm going to California?" Vince asked, forgetting about how close the detective and Stephanie were at this point.  
  
"Just a hunch. As I said, I am sure I'll see you while I'm there."

* * *

What Dave didn't expect when he landed at the airport eight hours and a healthy layover later was just how hard it was going to be to find Chris Irvine or Jericho.  
  
Picking up his rental car and driving to the hotel, he couldn't believe how over tired he now was. He had done so many sleepless nights, but now for some reason he was finally letting it catch up with him. Pulling in the front lot and allowing the valet parking man to take his car, he went in and proceeded to check into the hotel.  
  
Grabbing his keys from the lady at the front desk, he realized his room was on the main floor. Going down the proper hallway, he slipped the key into the door.  
  
Flicking on the light and seeing the strange blonde sitting in the chair waiting for him, he reached for his revolver.  
  
"Put it down detective. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to put an end to all of this."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the man you've been flying all night to find. Yes, she called me, so here I am."  
  
"Chris Irvine right?"  
  
"One and the same Detective Williams."  
  
So you're ready to turn yourself in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the hell are you here in my room showing yourself to me, when you know I am going to arrest you."  
  
"I planted the bracelet, and the cuff links at both murder scenes. I wanted you to clue in."  
  
"But you killed my partner, why should I trust anything you have to say to me?"  
  
"Because Dave, if I can call you Dave, I can give you the person behind all of this murder and sickness. The person behind this can kill you for talking to me, but I want to stop it before it gets to that point."  
  
"Did you or did you not shoot my partner?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then you are under arrest."  
  
"Don't you want to know who killed the other people?" Chris asked, playing for time and hoping that the Detective was brighter then he looked.  
  
"You'll say anything to me right now so that you avoid going to jail for killing a police officer."  
  
"Maybe I would, but if I really wanted to get away with it do you think I would go around freely admitting I killed him?"  
  
Dave had to admit he had a point. Chris knew he was in way over his head and he knew there was no longer a way out. He just wanted to make it all end now, just as much as Dave himself did.  
  
"Whose cufflinks were those?" Dave muttered not wanting to admit that they had anything in common.  
  
"They belong to the one person that throughout this whole killing spree you didn't go to see."  
  
"And that person would be who? We know that everyone I was in contact with on this case was either hurt or killed, so who is left still standing?"  
  
"Detective, you're a smart man, I want you to think about what you just said. It will all make sense when you realize it."  
  
"I don't think I follow you."  
  
"Dave, the stupid bitch had me tape the two of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The one person that kept herself close enough not to be suspected is who I am talking about. The one person that even now with the evidence hitting you square in the face, you choose to believe in."  
  
"No, she couldn't have. You're just trying to push this off of yourself and onto someone else."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Dave, and apparently for you, hers were the worst kind."

* * *


	20. Determined Until The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: First off welcome back Katy!!! I missed ya girly! Your best line is still "Angel is such a cow, so is Stephanie, then again she is a McMahon." LOL that review from a long time ago set the stage for this fic and you will see why as I end it off, LOL Welcome back. To Lisa and Latisha, thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like it and that you also like how I planted it good. I keep doing this for you guys!

* * *

"Did you take care of him?" She snapped into the phone, anxious to have this whole thing over with. Playing with peoples lives had been fun in the beginning but now she was just tired of it all.  
  
"He's missing. He didn't show up tonight and after all the screw ups lately, his being missing doesn't look like such a good thing."  
  
"Well you better hope you can find him or else it's all over. You know? Curtains for all of us and the plans we had."  
  
"What do you want me to do when I find him?"  
  
"Kill him. He's become more of a liability then an asset at this point. We can't risk it, and don't screw this one up!"  
  
"I won't. I'll call when it's all done."  
  
"Good because it's time we brought Vince down once and for all. No more delays."  
  
As she hung up the phone, she turned around to see Vince standing in front of her, a look of hatred streaming down from his eyes. Directed right at her.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was possible but I guess I should have known."  
  
"Should have known what exactly?"  
  
"That my daughter would be the one to turn on me. Stephanie, you wanted attention, well now you've got it, but this time it's my turn to kill you."  
  
As he spoke the words he pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed at her. This was going to be the end of the insanity. She was finally going to be stopped.  
  
"So you're telling me that she sliced herself up?"  
  
"No but when she met you she had an idea. All the people you came into contact with on this case died but her, convenient I wouldn't think."  
  
"So who cut her?"  
  
"Paul Levesque."  
  
"Her ex-fiancé?"  
  
"No, that's another lie she told you to make you trust her. It's her husband. They were married Dave, and you played right into their game."  
  
Dave was in shock, but the more Chris told him, the more it all made sense. She had played him for the fool he so obviously was, and it had cost three people their lives. He had no idea what to do to make the reality go away.

* * *

"So this is how it ends? You kill your own flesh and blood is that it?" Stephanie countered, trying to keep her voice steady to make sure he thought she wasn't afraid.  
  
"You saw fit to bludgeon your mother. Why Stephanie? You shunned me, so why kill her?"  
  
"If you knew anything Daddy Dearest, you would know I didn't kill mom. You did that, with all your lies and cheating."  
  
"I didn't beat her, cut her up and leave her for dead. I made mistakes but I would never take it this far and you know it."  
  
"I don't know you at all. You're not my father."  
  
"So why did you kill your mother? To get to me?"  
  
"I didn't kill mom. I just used her death as a means of getting to you."  
  
"You were careless though. Trusted the wrong people. Did Paul help you do it? And did he convince you to kill that cop?"  
  
"You were there, you know I didn't kill that cop."  
  
"Oh but someone ordered it and made it happen in my office, on the day that I was supposed to be arrested for Rena's murder."  
  
"You have no proof it was me."  
  
"Your bracelet was found at the scene, so I don't need anything more then that. Your detective knows, and soon I think he'll be back for you."  
  
Stephanie focused on the barrel of the gun. She had to come up with a way to get it away from him and gain back the control.  
  
"He loves me, so he won't believe anything that you have to say."  
  
"But I won't tell him anything. Chris will do that when he finally caves in. You know as well as I do that he is weakest in the wrestling link."  
  
"What do you want from me Dad?"  
  
"Stop this right now. You made your point, you got my attention, not to mention everyone else's. Just turn yourself in and get some help."  
  
Putting her arm up and making a play for the gun she tried to wrestle it away from him, but Vince wouldn't let it go. As they continued the struggle for control of the weapon, someone opened the door, and with one split second Stephanie saw her entire world go dark.

* * *


	21. We Are Looking For It Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Leave it to my girl Katy to be my only review this chapter! Go Katy, anymore reviews on my stories and I am going to have to send you a gift, LOL. Thanks for the support and on with the story. I can't keep you in suspense forever can I?

* * *

"What do you the initials on the cufflinks stand for?"  
  
"Jean Paul of course."  
  
"But you said they belong to Levesque?"  
  
"Come on detective, do you really need me to solve the crime for you too?"  
  
"No you asinine prick, I get it now. His given name was Jean Paul Levesque."  
  
"Score one for the blonde cop!"  
  
"Do you really think you have a right to be throwing comments around like that? I have nothing stopping me from arresting your ass right now."  
  
"But you won't. Not until you think you have everything."  
  
"Well since we aren't getting anywhere here, why don't we go see Triple H?"  
  
"Are you slow or just fucking stupid? I can't go with you or I will be dead next."  
  
Dave thought about what Chris was saying and realized he had a point. As much as he wanted to put an end to this hell, he knew bringing Chris to Paul would only end with possibly more carnage.  
  
"Well genius what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Arrest me now. Have the Sacramento PD take me in. You have that power, and then get your ass out of here and solve this crime."  
  
Grabbing Chris up from the chair and pulling off the hand cuffs, he slapped them around his wrists and pushed him back in the chair. Pulling out his cell and calling the police department, he set up the drop off. Once they arrived and Dave knew he would be taken care of, he went to put an end to this once and for all.

* * *

When Stephanie came too she was disoriented but shocked to see who was standing beside their father. Seeing him almost made her pass out again.  
  
"I bet you didn't expect me did you sis?"  
  
"Shane what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Glancing from her brother to her father, she remembered that he had been the once that hit her, and helped their father.  
  
"I am protecting my investment."  
  
"Who? Dad? You mean to tell me Dad is your investment?"  
  
"No but the company he is still in control of is."  
  
"Now what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Mom owned fifty percent of the company and she wanted to change her will to give it to you. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"You killed mom?" Stephanie asked in shock.  
  
"Just like you orchestrated Rena's death and the death of that cop. My goodness Stephanie, you even had yourself beat up. For what?"  
  
"I couldn't let Dad give you the company. It just wasn't fair, so yes I had those people killed."  
  
Vince looked completely shocked to hear that his only son had killed his own mother. This was too much information for even the strongest man to comprehend.  
  
"You kids tried to send your own father to prison. And for what? This stupid company? You can have the damn company, and I hope you kill each other fighting over it. You two children disgust me."  
  
Making his way to the door and not looking back he didn't hear them both make their way up behind him. Not wasting anymore time, Shane grabbed his father by the neck while Stephanie held his arm, using all of her strength. Without a second thought Shane looked at his sister and snapped his neck, allowing him to fall right to the floor, dead.

* * *


	22. Game Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: Latisha and Katy, thank you so much for liking this story, and I have to admit that I think that this might be one of my best efforts in a long time. I wrote this in a notebook a long time ago and I didn't think anyone would like it, so thank you for proving me wrong. There should only be about another two chapters of this story to wrap up what we already know and you've all been with me through it, so look for the thank you chapter at the end of the story for more of my feelings. On with the next chapter then!

* * *

As he walked the down the hall of the arena, he saw a girl standing off to the side, and for a moment he had to stop himself and admire her beauty.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you? Are you lost?" the young lady asked with a polite smile.  
  
"I'm looking for Paul, er, I am looking for Triple H."  
  
"Oh he is in the locker room two doors down on your left. He is the only one that gets to have his own locker. Then again, he is married to the boss."  
  
As soon as she'd said the words, making it an even more reality, Dave's stomach just dropped. He still hadn't come to terms with being duped and hated to be reminded of it.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Call me Trish, and I was glad to help."  
  
Walking away he could feel her eyes still on him and he figured if he made it out of this alive he would ask the girl out. When he got to the door Trish had mentioned, he knocked and waiting for an answer. The last thing he wanted to do was go into the room with guns blazing.  
  
"Yeah who is it?"  
  
"David Williams from the New York Police Department. Do you have a minute for us to talk?"  
  
Paul opened the door and let him into the room. By the fact that Chris was still missing and the playboy detective was here, he knew the little shit had ratted him out.  
  
"What can I do for you Detective?"  
  
"You can tell me what kind of sick fuck you are to cut up your own wife and to Kill Rena Mero."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Paul, can It would you? I know everything now. I know you and Stephanie played me from day one to get yourself noticed."  
  
"You caught Chris didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah I did, and if you even think about making a move on me there are 50 armed officers outside ready to take your cop killing head off."  
  
"So you let Stephanie know that you are now aware of our game?"  
  
"No, but after I arrest your championship ass now I am going there to get her. You go by the name of the game, but there is one thing you didn't know Paul."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Game Over."

* * *


	23. One Step Closer To The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: So I figured out how much longer this story will be. There will be two chapters remaining. This one and the ending to follow. You may or may not like what I am doing, but we shall see. Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing.

* * *

"Oh now what do we do? I didn't want the poor bastard dead." Stephanie screamed as she looked down at her father lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"So we are right back where we started. You own 50 and I own 50. All of this trauma and murder was for nothing."  
  
"From my vantage point, I own 100% of the company and you're out of a job big brother. So why don't you do me a favour and clean up the mess here."  
  
Shane glared at his sister, in an absolute rage over how she was acting. She really had turned out to be a cold sadistic woman, and she didn't care about anyone but herself.  
  
"How can you be like this? I didn't raise you to be this way."  
  
"Shane you didn't raise me at all. Yeah sure you were around when Mom and Dad didn't give a shit, but you hardly raised me."  
  
"Well whatever, but ever since you married that asshole you've turned into nothing but a two faced bitch."  
  
Stephanie who had heard enough of Shane's angry banter held off and when he turned around she slapped him straight across the face.  
  
"Well big brother, I may be a bitch but at least I won't be labelled a killer. See you in hell Shane O Mac."

* * *

As soon as Dave slapped the cuffs on Paul, he felt just a little bit better. Sure Chris had shot and killed his partner, but the real masterminds were now being held behind bars. As he watched the Sacramento PD do their job and detain him in the squad car, Dave knew there was one more stop to make.  
  
Before he had a chance to get into the car he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate.  
  
'Williams'  
  
"Detective Williams, it's Sam Russo from the Sacramento PD. I thought you might want to come into the precinct. There is a woman here asking for you."  
  
"Did you get a name?"  
  
"Stephanie McMahon sir."  
  
"Just the lady I wanted to see. I'll be right there Russo."  
  
"Detective, I should warn you, she is pretty badly beaten up." Dave sighed and realized that he might be totally off base about Stephanie. How could she be a killer and find herself on the receiving end of a beating again?  
  
"Just keep a watch on her and make sure she goes nowhere near Chris Irvine or Paul Levesque until I get there."  
  
"Will do Detective. I knew Havermann well and I think he would be proud of what you've done on this case."  
  
Hanging up the phone, he threw it on his seat. If he wanted to find out what was really going on, he had better go and see Stephanie and get the whole sick show over with.

* * *


	24. Stephanie Slips Through The Cracks

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestler's and the McMahon's in this story, they do own themselves last I checked. I do not wish to get sued plus even if I did, I don't have anything of value, so go ahead then make my day.  
  
Summary: A shocking murder hits the world of wrestling, and it's up to two different cops, partners in the homicide division to find out who did it and make them pay. But will one of them lose their heart along with the investigation?  
  
A/N: This chapter will not turn out at all like you want it too. With that said on with the story, but before I do that, I wanted to say to Latisha and Katy, again you two are my shining stars, thanks for all the support and reviews.

* * *

"Dave it was horrible! I went to see my father and then out of nowhere my brother showed up. He confessed to us about all the murders. My dad tried to stop him but he was killed in the process and then as you can see, Shane decided he wasn't quite finished with me."  
  
"Oh really? Is that how it happened?" Dave questioned with a smile. He wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say before throwing Chris and Paul in her way.  
  
"Yeah that's exactly how it happened. I was so completely terrified. I didn't know what to do or who to talk too so I came here in hopes they could get a hold of you. The police officers were kind enough to keep me company. Is there any word on my father by the way?"  
  
"Last I heard he was DOA, dead on arrival. The police are still working the scene. Stephanie, your brother was nowhere near there by the time the cops got there."  
  
"Well he did it. I didn't exactly beat myself this badly did I?" she replied with a smile grin for his benefit. She had assumed it had gone unnoticed but Dave caught on real quick.  
  
"Well there really isn't anything else I can do for you here Stephanie. This isn't my jurisdiction. So why don't you go back to your hotel and we'll talk again in the morning?"  
  
He knew as soon as he'd said it that she wouldn't be around in the morning, but part of him wanted to get Shane McMahon in custody before he pushed any further. He didn't think she was innocent in any of this anymore, in fact he knew she was guilty, but the whole case against her would be blown with all her money and power, no matter how many witnesses there were. She probably owned every judge in the damn country.  
  
"Yes that sounds fine Detective. You know where to reach me when you find Shane. The city will be a much safer place when he is off the streets after what he managed to accomplish in New York. Maybe if you aren't too busy later you can stop by the hotel room to check in on me hmmm?"  
  
Dave finally realized that she was completely off her rocker in her mind. She really did think that she was getting away with murder and although that's what it looked like on the surface he was only doing what he thought was right, in waiting to get a hold of Shane McMahon before laying it all on her. The look that was in her eyes just screamed happiness that she was being able to walk out free and uncharged.  
  
"I'll be seeing you again soon Stephanie. You can count on that."

* * *

Now I know you are probably wondering whatever happened to Stephanie McMahon. Most people swear she went away to an island and has some of the wrestlers running the show for her, but Dave is still searching because he intends on getting the one that got away and making her pay.  
  
Shane was found and like Chris and Paul before him, he confessed everything he knew about the murders, as well as the killing of his mother which he had done to secure his place in the business. They are all being detained until the trial and Dave hopes to have them all fry.  
  
A year has passed since the murders began and in that time Dave buried Bret Havermann alongside his family in the way he would have wanted. His name now grosses the plaque of fallen soldiers at the middle of Ground Zero.  
  
Dave has since moved on with his life after Stephanie and has been dating Trish Stratus of the WWE for the last six months and although he doesn't know what the future holds for the two of them, he really hopes he is holding her in it.  
  
He will never give up on his quest to find Stephanie McMahon Levesque and bringing her to justice. Will he ever do it?  
  
Well that's another story.

* * *

A/N2: Can you see what I have planned here? Have a good time reviewing and the thank you chapter will be up in the next couple of days to end this off. I had a wonderful time writing this and I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it. Much love, have a wonderful week.


	25. Thank You

A/N: This is the official ending of More Human Then Human. What follows is the list of thanks as well as some personal comments to each person that from the beginning to the end and everywhere in between reviewed my story. You will be pleased to know, those of you that were really into this story, that I am working on the sequel as we speak and the first chapter should be posted in about a week or so. Until then, I will be working on all my other stories and will let you know anything about this one that you need to know. So on with the list of thanks shall we?

* * *

**Iccessamerica-** You reviewed from the start and kept the reviews coming as I dove deeper into the story. When I lost my desire to keep writing any of my stories, I lost you as a reviewer, but your interest in the story never faltered before that and for enjoying it and getting into it so much I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that whatever you are doing now, you are happy and still writing.  
  
**Princess Muse-** Well Katy what can I say? Beginning to end girl, you were there and you even thought this story was by far one of my best. I have to admit to you now that indeed I did enjoy writing this story, and for all of the great things you had to say I even liked posting the story. You have been an ever ending supporter of mine for ages, and I hope that I can always keep writing the stories you like to read, so that we will never completely lose touch. Even when we both go away at the same time from fan fiction, we follow each other back. Your words really do speak to me and keep me doing what I so much love to do.  
  
**Sierra-Raine-** First off can I say that I love your name? It's funny that I never noticed it until now, but that name was the one that I wanted to give my first born daughter when I have her. Raine Sierra anyway, lol so thank you for reviewing and for also having the greatest name around. I hope you get a chance to read what I did with this story and also to read my thank you to you.  
  
**Jeff's Favourite Skittle-** By far the most original name on FF.net that is for sure. I hope you are doing well and I thank you for taking the time out of your life and you're writing to read and review my stories. Just remember, WWJD? I know that might make you think it's what would Jesus do, but in actual fact, it is What Would Jeff Do? LOL. Keep it real and I hope you get to check out the rest of this story and the sequel.  
  
**The Billion Dollar Bitch-** Along time ago that would have been my name for Stephanie McMahon, LOL so good on you for getting that as your name on FF.Net. I would just like to tell you thank you for taking the time to read my story and also for letting me know what you thought of the first chapter. It was those reviews that made me continue on with the whole thing. So thanks again and I hope you are doing well.  
  
**NoInkInMyPen-** From the first time I checked out one of your stories I have been hooked. I haven't been reviewing as much as I would like too, and for that I am sorry but you still very much do have a talent that none other can come close too. We can all try but you just dive away from the rest of us. I want you to continue writing and believing in your dream of working in PR for the WWE and well maybe someday we will see each other there huh? Thanks for all the support for every story and keep it real.  
  
**HurricaneGurl41-** My sister! You kept coming and reading it even when I think you didn't quite get it. LOL I don't know what happened towards the end but for the time you invested into the whole story altogether I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Its been over a year since we met and I think that in that time the two of us have grown so much. Thanks for the support and keep with the wrestling writing. Its where you belong. Remember FALLEN? LOL Don't forget how good that story was!  
  
**Dawnieangel76-** I liked that you were biting your nails off in anticipation like everyone else was at finding out who the killer was. I hope you read the rest of the story and found out how truly sick I was and who I made the killer be. Thanks for your support and I hope you are doing well in whatever you are doing.  
  
**Latisha C-** I thought this was the only one of my stories that you had read and the funny thing is as I went through my other story about Angel Jeff and Matt, I saw that you got into that one too and did a review after it was finished and this chapter was up for it. So for that and your support you get two thank you's now. I want to thank you for taking the time to get into that story as well as my newest one Love with Conditions, and then for all the support you gave me for this one, and telling me I should write for law and order, well that just made my day. If you ask my boyfriend over here, he will tell you how cool I thought you saying that was. LOL Thanks again and get ready for the sequel in a week.  
  
**Also to Katy aka Princess Muse again:** I wanted to respond to your comment about the site. I am having the same issue as you with it not showing on the main wrestling list for some reason, I show up three pages over most of the time when the story is new. LOL so just keep the faith and maybe that won't happen. Also pray that for writing this chapter I don't get blocked for two weeks again. I know that writing a chapter like this can get you kicked and I don't want that. LOL  
  
**_Just remember all of you, you guys turned out to be my biggest fans in the entire world on this story and I adored that and I only hope I can keep the momentum alive when I write the sequel. Thank you again from the bottom of my already full heart. You guys are the best!_**


End file.
